The leading edge of an airfoil contributes to the aerodynamics and performance thereof. An airfoil may be traditionally divided into a torsion box (the central part of the airfoil, bearing the torsion stress due to the lift forces distribution along the span) and leading and trailing edges.
Leading edges are expected to fulfil both mechanical and weight requirements. They must be able to resist impacts while ensuring the aerodynamic shape, but they may not weigh more than strictly necessary.
The traditional way of achieving such a leading edge is by means of stiffening elements, either ribs, or stringers, or a mix of them, which are arranged to enable the leading edge to resist the aforementioned forces.